Austria vs Prussia's video games
by flyingsaucerscout
Summary: Gilbert will not stop playing his video games. Roderich feels neglected. This is an issue. Prustria, human names used.


**I have this issue called I ship Prussia with everyone. I need to stick to one pairing… ffuuu there's probably Prumano and PruHun on the way sooner or later.**

**Christmas gift for IggyIsMagic (:**

**Julie warning: The cue for you to stop reading should be pretty obvious.**

**Storytime~**

"Haha! Yeah! Headshot!" Gilbert laid comfortably on his stomach on Roderich's plush white carpet, eyes trained on the enormous TV in front of him, rapidly jabbing at the buttons of his controller. He'd moved in recently with his wealthy boyfriend, and, since he was so used to living in his brother's dimly lit basement, was quite caught up in all of the material possessions around him- and the fact that everything was always clean, and he was always provided with really good food.

"_Zut_!Gilbert, that was me!" Francis' voice came through the headset. He wasn't particularly good at the video games, nor did he really like them that much, but joining these sessions meant that he could talk with his friends. Antonio was online as well, chattering contentedly about his adventures with his "tomate" Lovino.

"Calm down, Franny, you'll respawn in a second," Gilbert assured with a snort.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you, Gilbert! How is it living at Roderich's?" Antonio asked, trying to get his character out of a hole he was stuck in. Like Francis, he wasn't very good at the games, but he did like playing them, no matter how awful he was at them.

"Dude, quit running around in circles and just press the jump button. It's fucking paradise over here. He has so much shit he doesn't even use… the only thing he really cares about is his piano."

With the poor timing of having only heard the last bit of Gilbert's statement- that he didn't care for anything besides an inanimate object- Roderich frowned, looking a little hurt. Even if he didn't say it outright constantly like Antonio or Francis would for their partners, he loved Gilbert. "I… cut you a slice of cake if you wanted a snack," Coughing to cover the slight falter in his speech, he reverted back to his usual impassive expression, and set down the plate on the coffee table.

Hearing Roderich speak, Gilbert looked up and saw him already turned on his heels and leaving the room. "Aw man, Roddy, I didn't mean it like that! God… be right back, guys." He set down the headset and controller, and followed the Austrian back to the kitchen. Roderich wouldn't admit it, but he was very easily distressed and troubled. It was because he rarely shared emotions, except for with a very select few people (His opinions were a different story… he was VERY eager to share those). "Rod. You didn't even hear what I was talking about," he began.

"You don't even know what you're talking about!" Roderich countered sharply. "For the week you've been here, ALL you've done is play your games!"

"You haven't complained until now, so how was I supposed to know? You never asked me to do anything else!" Gilbert objected. Apology was gone from the deep red eyes, replaced with something harsher.

"Maybe it's expected! I'm not going to let you turn my house into the rat's nest you used to live in, at least pick up after yourself!" Roderich's words were strained. He really didn't want to fight, but Gilbert always got him so riled up and he could never stop himself from returning the attacks.

Luckily, Gilbert caught the tone. "Roddy… just tell me what you really want."

"I thought that when you moved in we'd be closer," he finally spoke after a long pause. "You're so distracted by everything in my house."

"I'm not distracted. I'm fucking STARSTRUCK," Gilbert corrected.

"I was hoping you'd be starstruck by me…" Roderich mumbled.

A grin pulled at Gilbert's mouth. "What was that?" he shifted closer so that he was just a touch from Roderich's face.

"I want you to pay attention to ME, Gilbert." Roderich took hold of the German's shirt and pulled him down, effectively closing the distance between them and meeting his lips. A week of Gilbert neglecting him for his shooter games was teasing enough. He didn't need him playing around now. Gilbert gladly returned the kiss, snaking his hands to touch the skin just under the hem of his boyfriend's shirt. This was Roderich's cue to reach up around Gilbert's neck. In an instant, he was lifted off his feet, supported at his behind to be settled on Gilbert's hip. He crossed his ankles over and held on tight to Gilbert's hair so that he wouldn't fall off. The albino would never admit it, but the way that Roderich always tugged so hard at his locks was a huge turn-on, and he kissed him fiercely.

"Mmph, Gilbert…" Roderich spoke his partner's name over and over in every spare moment between kisses, begging for more.

Gilbert wasn't nearly as vocal, mostly smirking, and trailing kisses wherever he could access, especially Roderich's neck… the soft, delicate skin was so irresistible, and he easily left a mark with a telltale pop.

Pulling back when he realized how caught up he'd gotten, Gilbert turned Roderich's head so that he could look into his odd purple eyes, always masked by the frames of his glasses. He always insisted that he looked handsome without them, but Roderich feared he was too plain without them. "Do you believe me now? I'm not losing interest in you anytime soon," he assured.

"Stay and prove it to me. Don't go back to the game," Roderich insisted.

"But Francis and Antonio-" he began to object.

"Francis and Antonio will get over it," Roderich smiled invitingly.

xxxxx

Twenty minutes later, Gilbert still hadn't come back. Francis and Antonio hadn't done much more than twiddle their thumbs in that time.

"He's having sex with Roderich," Francis concluded.

After considering any possible alternatives for his absence, Antonio nodded in agreement, though Francis couldn't see it. "Probably," he laughed lightly.

**I hope you like it! c:**

**Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate it!**

**Review, please!**


End file.
